


Life's A Beach

by theladyofthedarkcastle



Series: Travel [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, FTL, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthedarkcastle/pseuds/theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle take their first trip, traveling to a beach outside Atlantica.  Also, someone forgets to pack sunscreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's A Beach

“Rumple! Rumple! Look! There’s the ocean!” Belle screeched, as soon as the purple magic used to bring them there had dissipated enough for her to see. She dropped Rumple’s hand and went racing across the sand.

Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, the Spinner, was left holding his maid’s bright blue beach bag, towel, and their umbrella, helplessly watching his pretty caretaker stick her toes into the clear water. He silently thanked himself for whisking them to a beach were there wasn’t anyone else around to witness the spectacle. 

“Rumple! Come on! The water is beautiful!” Belle hollered back towards the sorcerer. Rumple grumbled then set off across the sand dragging their belongings behind him. He stopped about midway between the ocean and the palm trees further up the beach. He plopped the things down then continued to where Belle stood, waiting for him to join her. 

“Do you like it?” Rumple gently inquired, selfishly wanting to see his Belle happy. Wanting to know he could make her happy seemed very important at the moment. Belle stopped gazing out into the ocean and instead turned her eyes on the imp standing behind her. As soon as her sapphire hued eyes trained on his, Rumple would have sworn some of the ocean itself was trapped in her orbs. 

“I do. It is nothing like I imagined, yet so much more.” Belle smiled gently, “Just like you.” 

Rumple looked away, hiding the flurry of emotions rolling through him. He wasted so much time basking in his own doubts. Time that could’ve been spend showing proper adoration to his Belle. If he wasn’t so cowardly, he would’ve handled True Love’s Kiss so much better, but then Belle would’ve missed out on an adventure. He shook his head. It didn’t matter now. She was back. She was his. He would make it up to her. 

Belle let Rumplestiltskin turn away from her, watching the thoughts flicker across his features like the clouds above them scattered across the sky. After a few moments of silence, on both their parts, she reached out her hand and gently ran it down his arm, twining their hands together in between them. Her touch wrought a small shiver through her Dark One and he gradually turned his head back towards her. 

“I know what you’re thinking Rumple.” 

“That doesn’t make the thoughts any less true, dearest.” Rumple countered. “I could’ve avoided so much. We could have taken this trip months ago.” 

“Stop that.” Belle commanded. “We’re taking this trip now and I for one plan on enjoying it. You can’t change the past,” he looked down at her a bemused twinkle in his eye as she continued, “well the entirety of the past, but we can change our future.” She brought her other hand up to his face and tilted it down, lightly brushing her lips against his. “Besides, I know you’ll want to see what I brought to wear swimming.” 

She coyly ran her hand across his chest as she turned to walk back towards their things. Rumple smiled after her before following up the beach. Stopping at their haphazardly thrown together pile, Belle looked down with her mouth twisted into an unpleasant shape. 

“There’s sand. Everywhere.” She grimaced. “Literally everywhere!” 

“It is a beach, dearest, sand is part of the package.” He suppressed a giggle at her mire. Belle threw an eye roll over her shoulder as she reached down to pick up the umbrella. 

“Oh no, there’ll be none of that from you!” Rumple said as he lunged towards her. Belle squealed as Rumple picked up up bridal style and raced towards the water. 

“RUMPLE NO!” Belle yelled as she quickly realized where he was heading. She turned and hid her head against his shoulder as Rumple splashed both of them into the sparkling water. Belle yelped as Rumple took her deeper into the waves, completely soaking all their clothing. 

“There you go dearest. No more sand.” Rumple stated, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. He looked down to Belle and was greeted with a view of the top of her head. 

Belle mumbled incoherently into the space between his neck and his shoulder. 

“Didn’t catch that, love.” 

Belle unburied her face from his arms and looked him straight in the eye. The reprimand died on her lips as she saw the mischief in his eyes, the salt in the water making his curls hang just a little more loosely. She smiled up at him, “You didn’t even give me a chance to show you my bathing suit.” 

Her eyes now held the light of mischief inside them. He giggled again and began to walk back to shore, moving more swiftly as the water got shallower. The waves were gentle against his legs and he set Belle down at water’s edge. He swallowed as she stepped back, allowing him to fully see the shape of her body, made clear by the clinging of her wet dress. 

“Alright, let’s see.” Rumple said, expecting Belle to rebuke him. For all they had mended in the time since Belle had returned, even with their coupling, there was still a slight embarrassment when it came to revealing their bodies to each other outside the bedroom. Belle began turning red, a blush stealing itself over her face and down her neck. She looked down at the sand as she grasped the hem of her dress, before a steeling expression settled on her face and she whipped it over her head. It landed with a 'plop' a few feet away and Belle stood before him in the least amount of clothing imaginable. 

“I’m not sure what it’s called besides ‘bathing suit’, but my books said it’s the best way to enjoy the water and get some sun in this part of the world, well for humans.” Belle stammered, not quite knowing what to make of the gaze now settling over her. "You mentioned we'd be around the Kingdom of Atlantica, and I did some research," she continued, stumbling over her words in an effort to fill the silence. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Rumple stated, the sincerity of his words not at all diminished by the fact that he was dressed in his standard leather pants and silk shirt and dripping wet. 

His eyes drank in her appearance appreciating the display of her, ahem, assets, while at the same time, thanking the gods this clothing wasn't customary in their part of the realm. He wasn't sure how the outfit would serve as anything but a distraction. The top, if one could call it that, was a mere slip of blue material covering Belle's perfect breasts, only her breasts. Well, covered in a certain manner. The material didn't hide the fact that there was another emotion Belle was feeling besides embarrassment. Her nipples strained against the strangely clingy material causing a twitch deep in Rumple's groin. His eyes tracked down her perfect stomach watching the sunlight play with the curve of her stomach. The bottom of her outfit was as tempting as the top. Fashioned out of the same material, it clung tight enough to hint at the curls Rumple new were hidden just beyond his sight. 

He motioned with his hand for Belle to turn, which she slowly did, only taking her eyes off him for a breath. As she turned, Rumple could see how much the suit showed her delightful ass off to him, causing another twinge in his own pants. 

Completing her twirl, Belle beamed at him, the blush making her skin all the more rosy in the bright sunlight, “You’re quite handsome yourself, darling.” She replied. He waved her words away with a flourish of his hand, but took a step to lessen the area between them. She held up her hand to stop his advances, and he complied, a question in his eyes. 

“My books also spoke of what you’re supposed to be wearing, shorts made of a waterproof material, like mine.” Belle said, the mischief making a reappearance in her eyes, “I’m sure the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms can figure out how to make something like that?”

Rumple blanched, then nodded, actually having an idea of what she was after, but feeling overwhelmed at the thought of her seeing him clad in something so ridiculous. One more glance at her in her outfit, though, and he was resolved to give her what she desired, even if he didn’t quite understand the desire itself. Rumple was learning very quickly that he not only was powerless to deny his Belle anything, he wouldn’t wish to deny her anything. He would lay the world at her feet, even if she wished to walk away. 

The purple magic encased Rumplestiltskin and cleared all too soon. A gasp that lent more towards delight than dismay leapt free from Belle’s throat and she quickly came to stand directly in front of the now much less clothed wizard. 

The sunlight was glinting off the green-gold of the Dark One’s skin making it almost sparkle in places. Belle licked her lips before laying a hand against his chest. 

Rumple wasn’t sure if the heat was making both of them delirious, or if the excitement of the day was making Belle brave. Either way, he was powerless in her quest to explore his skin. She spread her hand open upon his chest, figuring out quickly which spots were smooth and which spots were rough. She slid both hands up towards his shoulders, then down both his arms until their hands were once again clasped. She brought their hands up between them and peaked into his eyes. 

“Perfect.” She declared, again bestowing the gift of her smile upon Rumple. She pushed up onto her toes, sinking a little in the sand and touched her lips to his once more. 

“Let’s go swimming! Properly this time.” Belle dropped their hands as she spoke and stepped once more into the water, reveling at the sand shifting under her feet as she stood. Rumple stood behind her making sure no strong waves or currents would surprise either one of them. 

Belle, despite hailing from the coastal kingdom of Avonlea, hadn’t ever been to a proper beach, let alone in the ocean itself. Watching the water from atop seaside cliffs, as she had so often as a girl, was nothing like wading into the powerful entity itself. Nevertheless, with Rumplestiltskin behind her, Belle knew nothing harmful would happen and she stepped forward. The water drew up to her waist now, the cadence of its pull soothing in a way. 

The water was crystalline enough to allow Belle to distinguish some fish darting around their feet. She giggled as she watched their antics, completely absorbed in the colorful creatures. Rumple noticed a much more astonishing sight a few feet to their left. A green head poked up from the waves, breathing for a couple seconds before vanishing once more. A peak into the water told Rumple he was looking at a sea turtle. He tapped Belle on the shoulder and pointed towards the animal, before she could be entranced by the fish. 

“What is it?” Belle inquired, “I don’t think I’ve ever read about a creature like that!” 

“I believe it’s called a sea turtle,” Rumple answered, “They’re harmless creatures that can hold their breath for much longer than you, though probably not as long as I could.” He chuckled thinking of a breath holding contest with a marine animal. 

“He’s incredible.” Belle sighed. She watched the turtle swim out of sight before turning back to see what else was hiding in the waves. Her eyes picked up more fish darting through their legs as she took another step forward. The water was up past their waists and all to soon Belle's toes hit something hard. 

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. "What's this?!" 

Rumple had snaked an arm around her waist at her outburst, not entirely trusting the aquatic environment, but was relieved to notice the thing hindering Belle's quest was a coral reef. 

"That's coral," he explained, "It's actually living, a home for many smaller fish and creatures. It's sharp to protect itself from you." He chuckled, "you're a formidable enemy to a piece of coral." 

His petite Beauty laughed at that. "It's nice to know I can be a little scary to someone," she remarked. Rumple tightened the arm that had been resting against her pulling Belle flush against him. Her hair, damp from the water, had begun to curl and smelled of the salty air. He rested his head against hers, enjoying the simple act of holding her. The water bent around them, its tide pulling and pushing them into a gentle sway. 

Belle turned in his arms, dragging her attention away from the gorgeous view in front of her, "Thank you for bringing me here, darling." She looped her arms around his neck and prompted him to bend slightly allowing their lips to meet. He tightened his grip on her as he felt the delicious taste of Belle mixed slightly with salt on his mouth. 

The kiss was intensified by the fact that most of their skin was already touching thanks to their beach attire. Rumple was helpless with his arms full of Belle, he turned his head nipping on her bottom lip, sucking ever so gently. His tongue quickly replaced his teeth as Belle moaned into his mouth. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy, causing his movements to become more hurried. 

His tongue found hers and began to claim it, finding all the places he knew Belle especially liked to have attention minded. He felt his arousal unhindered by his unique swimming attire, the water allowing the fabric to move. It was a most curious sensation, made all the more curious by the fabric covering Belle's chest rubbing against his bare chest. 

Belle leaned into Rumple's arms, perfectly happy to continue exploring his mouth. Her tongue fought with his for control and she made a noise of delight as he allowed her to seek out his pleasurable spots. The waves were making it hard to stand their ground yet Belle wasn't about to let that deter their enjoyment. 

Without breaking their kiss, Belle tightened her arms on Rumple's shoulders and pulled her legs up under the water, wrapping herself around his waist. She smiled into his mouth as she felt his manhood against her core, only the fabric of their bathing suits between them. 

As soon as Belle was settled, her hands twisting in his wet hair, Rumple moved his arms to splay across the perfect skin of her back. He fingered the knot he knew was holding her skimpy top together. One flick of his capable fingers would dissolve the hinderance and he'd be able to fully appreciate his Beauty. Though as tempting as the idea, he slid his hands down into the water to gently cup her ass as it bounced lightly against him. 

Belle tightened her legs bringing herself closer to Rumple as she felt his exploration reach her butt. The pressure she had come to associate with the epitome of pleasure had started to build as soon as Rumple had pulled her into his arms. Frankly, it was hard to focus on other things whenever he was close enough to kiss. At the moment, however, Belle was able to take things into her own hands, or rather, hand. 

Making sure she was able to keep herself steady, she trailed a hand down Rumple’s chest and slipped it into his swimming shorts. Rumple’s breath caught as Belle’s perfect little hand found his aching cock. She stroked down lightly, reveling in the sensation of Rumple’s hardness surrounded by the ocean water. 

The stroking sensation, combined with the ocean movement, combined with Belle wrapped around him was enough to make Rumple’s self control extraordinarily small. Not that he had an abundance of self control when Belle was concerned, but he didn’t want to end their embrace early for anything. 

Belle turned her attention to Rumple’s lips while keeping her hand busy with his cock, the pressure making itself known more and more insistently. The waves were doing a wonderful job of creating rhythm between them, but the friction Belle was so desperately craving was alluding her no matter how hard she kissed Rumple or brought forth moans from him. 

“Rum,” she breathed, breaking their contact and resting her forehead against Rumple’s. The desperation crept into her voice as the hand pleasing Rumple tightened. 

Rumple looked up into his True Love’s eyes, as clear and as full of as many mysteries as the ocean around them and slipped his hand down to cup her through her bathing suit. Though the water meant he couldn’t feel her wetness, the moans against his neck told him she was more than ready. 

Rumple moved the bottom of Belle’s suit to the side, holding it aside while slightly rubbing her folds. Belle moaned against Rumple’s neck, louder this time. Grasping his cock in her hand, she lined them up as Rumple used the ocean’s waves to sink inside Belle. 

“Gods Rum.” Belle exhaled. “Yes.”

The movement of the water made it incredibly easy for Belle to rock against Rumple fighting to gain more and more friction.

She gripped Rumple around the neck all the tighter, whispering nothings into his ear as he moved, fingers twisted into the hair at his nape. 

"Rumple, I'm so...close," she gritted out. 

Rumple leaned back to capture her lips once more while his hand not surrounding her ass found its way to the bundle of nerves between them. He rubbed lightly at first, laughing to himself when Belle ground herself into him on his next thrust. 

"Harder." She panted. "You're not going to break me." 

He began to rub harder, struggling to time himself to his thrusts as they became more and more erratic. Belle cried out as he pinched down on her most sensitive place and he felt her walls begin to shudder, her orgasm rippling through her like a wave. He moved his hands up to her waist holding her steady as he thrust twice more before his own pleasure crested and he spend himself deep inside her. 

Rumple was all too thankful for the weightlessness of the ocean as they both gasped for air. Not that his Belle was too heavy for even such a slight man as himself, but their mutual ravishment had left him feeling a tad weak kneed. Belle was feeling the same way if her sagging against him was any indication. 

Belle was quite content to stay wrapped around her Rumple and nuzzle into his neck, completely sated by their ocean tryst. After a few minutes, she began to shiver and Rumple wasn't about to let his True Love become cold. 

"Ready to head in, sweetheart?" Rumple nudged the slide of Belle's face with his nose. "The water will make you colder the longer we stay in, and I don't want you catching anything." 

"You'd fix me up in a jiffy." Belle mumbled, not quite read to leave their oceanic cocoon. 

Rumple chucked as he turned to head to shore. "Be that as it may, love, I don't like seeing you in any discomfort." 

Before long, he was able to pick up his feet in the water of the shallows. Shifting Belle in his arms, he tucked one arm beneath her legs and fixed the other around her waist, cradling her bridal style once again. She leaned down and covered his mouth with hers once more. 

Belle was soft, so so soft, gently pressing against Rumple, teasing his mouth open with her lips. He sighed into the kiss, allowing Belle to nibble on his bottom lip before pulling away. 

"The sun should be about ready to set, shall we watch?" Rumple offered. Belle couldn't think of a more perfect way to end their day. Rumple set her on her feet, trailing hands down her arms to entwine their hands at the bottom. She led him up the beach to where their belongings had been left earlier in the day. 

"And here I thought I'd be bored." Belle laughed, causing Rumple to shiver at the sound. She located their blanket under the umbrella and her bag and spread it out onto the sand. 

Rumple sat on the edge, not wanting the sand coating his legs to end up on the blanket. Belle sat gently next to him, wiggling to create a more comfortable hole in the sand. 

The sun had already begun to change in hue, moving from gold to golden and orange and red, taking with it the heat from the day. Rumple slid an arm around Belle, drawing her into his side. Belle pillowed her head against Rumple's shoulder conflicted from watching the profile of her True Love or the breathtaking scenery in front of her. 

She settled for watching Rumple out of the corner of her eye, amused as she caught him doing the same. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, snuggling closer to him as the sun continued its trek. Surprisingly quickly, the sun was gently resting against the ocean waves creating bursts of red, pink, orange, and gold through the sky. 

"Wow." Belle breathed, "It's so beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you." 

Belle used her hand to turn Rumple's face towards hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips this time and sat back, a contented smile on her face. 

Turning their attention back to the ending of another day, the sun did not disappoint, slipping beneath the waves in an explosion of color ushering in the twilight. The moment was perfect in a way Rumplestiltskin knew he didn't deserve. How he had earned the right to such a beautiful moment, with such a beautiful woman, his True Love no less, was beyond him. 

Belle looked up, intuitively knowing Rumple was doubting without saying a word. She knew they'd have to work on his self-doubting. They had a long way to go on their journey, and Belle wasn't only going to use physical attraction to smooth over the thoughts that had plagued Rumple for longer than she had lived. No, she'd take it merely one day at a time. 

The absence of the sun was felt sooner rather than later as the wind picked up and the temperature began to drop. Belle shivered in the cool beach air, and Rumple drew her closer to him, lending her some of the heat he always seemed to radiate. Belle found that one of the most useful side effects of his curse. 

"Best be heading home, yes?" Rumple asked, drawing her to her feet to gather their belongings. Belle took the simple shift dress she had worn over her bathing suit and drew it over her head. Rumple waved his hands towards himself and was clothed in his customary leathers and silks once more. 

Belle sighed, "I wish we didn't have to leave. I feel like there's so much we left unexplored!" 

"We can always return," Rumplestiltskin promised. "If you don't get more enchanted with another place first, that is." 

Belle giggled, "I feel like I'm going to adore all the places we visit, but there's only one I'm truly enchanted with." 

Rumple picked up Belle's bag, magically folding their blanket to fit inside it, “Which one is that?" 

"The Dark Castle, our home." 

Rumple smiled at the words, agreeing with her in his heart, feeling surprised to feel a want to call the Dark Castle his home. It had so long been a mere fortress, that it was difficult to call it anything but. But a difference had been wrought upon both the castle and its master, brought upon by a love bigger than anything he could understand. 

Bending to pick up the umbrella, Belle offered her hand to Rumple. He took it, making sure they hadn't left anything behind. 

"Take me home." She commanded. 

"As my lady desires." Rumple answered and the purple cloud of magic enveloped them both. A moment later they found themselves in Belle's chambers, or rather, their chambers as she had decided they were to be now. 

As the magic cleared, Belle dropped the umbrella by her settee, muttering something about needing a bath to take off all the salt. Rumple hastily dropped her bag as well, not wanting to miss an opportunity to make sure his lady was extra clean. He waved a hand over himself once more, removing his clothes so he'd be better prepared to offer Belle assistance. 

As he entered the bathroom, he froze, seeing Belle next to her large bathtub, naked and bright red. 

He rushed to her side, immediately angered at what had inflicted such a mark on his Beauty's perfect skin. 

"Belle, what happened." He demanded, gently reaching out and brushing a hand over her back, the skin radiating much more heat than it should have. 

She looked down at herself, wondering what he was inquiring about. To her dismay, the front of her body was bright red, save for her breasts and where the bottom of her swimsuit had rested. She laughed as her brain realized what the problem was, a thing her book had mentioned, a side effect of sun, a burn of sorts. 

"I believe it's called a sunburn, my love." She laughed, “My books warned against it. Apparently one can acquire a small burn from prolonged exposure to sunlight. It doesn't hurt much, just makes my skin feel a little tight." 

He blanched as she mentioned the word burn. His love was as red as a tomato! 

"This doesn't seem like something to brush off, Belle." 

"Well, I guess not," she giggled, attempting to stifle her laughter, "as it seems you're suffering from the same problem." 

He looked down. Sure enough, though it was less noticeable with the odd hue of his skin, he was indeed distinctly red. He looked back up as he heard Belle's laughter ring through their bathing chamber. 

He placed his hands on his hips as he regarded his crimson companion. 

"It's not funny, Belle." 

"Rumple, you're red, I'm red. It's really funny." She snorted. 

Rumple's eyes roamed over her once more, then turned to glaze over himself. He shrugged, not wanting to reveal to Belle that he did indeed find the predicament rather humorous.

"Alright," he admitted, "it's a little funny." He rolled his eyes. Leave it to Belle to not only get him, what had she called it, sunburned in the first place, but laughing about it as well. 

"Come on," she said, offering her hand and stepping into her perfectly warm bath, "let's get cleaned up and then I'm sure one of my books has a remedy." 

Rumple rolled his eyes, but followed her into the tub, he'd no doubt that one of them would be able to find a way to fix their little issue. He only hoped it was sooner rather than later. Red wasn't exactly a good color for the Dark One. 

He pushed the thought out of his mind as Belle settled between his legs, reaching for the soap, he had more pressing matters to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, shoutout to Meaghan for being the best beta reader ever! Let me know where you think they should be headed next!


End file.
